the darkness is back
by namik-san
Summary: mereka tersegel, kebangkitannya akan membangkitkan petaka, bagaimanakah petualangan mereka setelah lepas dari segelnya untuk menghadapi kegelapan.? read and review. saya author baru, jadi mohon kemaklumannya apabila ide saya ini terlalu mainstream,typo dsb.


Chapter 1 : start

summary : mereka tersegel, kebangkitannya akan membangkitkan petaka, bagaimanakah petualangan mereka setelah lepas dari segelnya untuk menghadapi kegelapan.? read and review. saya author baru, jadi mohon kemaklumannya apabila ide saya ini terlalu mainstream,typo dsb.

pair : ?

chapter 1.

.

.

Di medan peperangan yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk akibat tak sanggup menahan kekuatan yang diterimanya, berdiri dua orang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan dibelakangnya terlihat ribuan orang yang sepertinya tidak dapat bertarung kembali, sedangkan dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang dan menggunakan jubah khas petapa sedang berdiri dengan tenang sambil memerhatikan dengan tajam kearah depan.

"heh..hanya seginikah kemampuan kalian, sungguh mengecewakan."sahut pria berambut putih tersebut

"hei sasuke, kita tidak dapat terus bertarung sambil melindungi mereka yang dibelakang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seoran berambut pirang kepada orang disamping .

"aku memiliki ide..pertama gunakan hiraisinmu untuk memindahkan madara dari sini kea rah barat daya, karna di sana lapangan pertarungan lebih luas. Disana kita akan bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh dengannya, karna apabila kita bertaring di sini pasti akan membahayakan mereka yang dibelakansana" jawab berambut raven AKA sasuke kepada si pirang AKA naruto.

"baiklah idemu patut untuk dicoba, tahan dia sebentar untuk persiapan"jawab naruto dengan serius.

"hn"

Kemudian sasukepun dengan kecepatan yang tinggi melesat kearah madara dan menyebetkan kusanaginya dari samping kanan, tetapi hanya ditahan dengan mudah oleh madara dengan menggunakan limbou-nya. Tampaklah sekarang naruto sedang berkonsentrasi memindahkan area pertarungan, tampak sekarang tangannya membentuk segel tangan yang cukup rumit.

"hiraisin no jutsu" gumamnya dengan sangat pelan setelah menyelesaikan segeltangannya.

Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan cepat dari medan perang diikuti oleh menghilangnya madara dan sasuke yang sedang bertarung.

Kepergian mereka bertiga tentu saja mengejutkan para anggota aliansi shinobi yang sedang disembuhkan oleh para ninja medis.

"kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya sang sandaime hokaage mewakili semua orang yang ada disiti

"50 km barat daya, daerah padang rumput yang sangat luas, sepertinya mereka berencana bertarung di situ." Jawab sang nidaime hokage secara akurat.

"_**BUUUM"**_

Sebuah suara yang sangat kuat terdengar dari arah barat daya di ikuti dengan tekanan gelombang udara yang menyapu semua aliansi.

"sepertinya sudah di mulai." Kata sang shodaime hokage

"ya…sudah di mulai."jawab yondaime hokage.

"semuanya mari kita menuju kesana" terak sang kazekage muda dengan lantangnya.

"AYO…" dengan begtupun mereka pergi menuju arah barat daya.

_**Di barat daya**_

Sekarang keadaannya sangat hancur ditengah sebuah kawah yang sangat besar tampaklah seekor rubah berekor Sembilan menggunakan baju jrah perang dengan dua pedang berwarna biru di kiri dan kanannya. Sedangkan diatas merekan tampak sebuah bola hitam terbang melayang dengan pelan. Bola tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka dan tampaklah madara yang melayang dengan gagah.

"heh… menyerang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu eh bocah kyubi." Katanya sambil melayang kearah depan rubah berekor tersebut.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sesampainya di daerah yang dituju naruto-pun langsung berubah ke bentuk rubah bercahaya kuning sedangkan sasuke langsung membentuk susano sempurnanya dan menyatu ke bentuk kyubi naruto. Dengan perintah batin narutopun membentuk sebuah bijudama berukuran besar dan menembakannya kearah depan dimana dia memindahkan madara.

"hn…terlalu terburu-buru dobe" kata sasuke sambil menatap tajam kedepan yang terjad tekanan gelombang akibat bijudama buatan naruto

"gah…diamm baka teme, ini urusanku" jawab naruto dengan nada cempreng

"hn bola apa itu…"kata sasuke sambl memerhatikan sebuah bola hitam dilangit.

"godoudama" sahut naruto sambil menatap serus kedepan.

"heh…menyerang tanpa berpikir tterlebih dahulu eh bocah kyubi" Kata madara sambil melayang kearah depan rubah berekor tersebut

._**FLASHBACK OFF.**_

"Baiklah….mari kita mulai bocah-bocah"sahut madara dengan lantang.

"HYAH…." Sahut mereka bertiga secara bersamaan

Sasuke dan naruto dengan perintah batn langsung menebaskan pedangnya dari kiri dan kanan, kemudian madara dengan cepat membentuk tangan susano di kedua tangannya, dan menahan tebasan pedang mereka. Madara merubah bentuk susanonya menjadi susano sempurna. Kemudian mula menyerang naruto dan sasuke. Jual beli serangan pun terus terjadi antara mereka.

"sasuke kita harus melaksanakan segel bulan segera untuk menyegelnya."sahut naruto disela-sela serangan mereka

"aku tau tapi ini akan sulit, tapi aku punya rencana yang patut dicoba"jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai

"hn…." Jawab naruto dengan bingung.

"akan kujelaskan dengan cepat dengarkan"jawab sasuke

Sedangkan dengan madara dia sedang kebingungan melihat intensitas serangan lawan didepannya menurun, tetapi dia tamba bingung melihat bentuk rubah didepannya hancur dan menyisakan sasuke seorang diri.

'mana seorang lagi' pikirnya sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri,tetapi dia dikejutkan oleh sasuke yang menyerang secara frontal dengan kusanaginya. Madara menyeringai melihatnya.

"dasar bodoh menyerang secara frontal adalah tindakan bodoh"sahut madara menyeringai, tapi seringaiannya langsung terhenti ketika sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya dan sudah ada di depannya

'hiraisin? Eh.. menggunakan hiraisin untuk melewati limbou di depanku, cara yang pintar, pasti bocah kuning itu membantunya dari jauh. Tapi dimana kusanaginya?' batin madara bingung.

Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan madara membuat tanda bulan di telapak tangan kanannya dan melakukan gerakan seperti jyuken kea rah dada madara, dan dapat ditahan dengan madara dengan kedua tangan menyilang, tetapi itu adalah kesalahan fatal madara yang pertama, karena terlalu focus kepada sasuke maka dia tidak menyadari cahaya kuning muncul dengan cept dibelakangnya yang tidak lain adalah naruto dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya yang berlambang matahari kepunggung madara.

"**Fuinjutsu: moon seal"**

Narutopun meneriakkan nama jurusnya kemudian tangan kanannya dan juga sasuke bersinar terang dan menjalar kearah madara. Madara tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa tapi ia dapat merasakan dirinya tertarik kearah bulan.

"SIALAN KALIAN BOCAH" teriak madara dengan sangat kuat tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dan merangkai handseal yang sangat rumit sedangkan naruto dan sasuke tidak dapat bergerak lagi karna kehabisan cakra karna efek segel bulan yang membutuhkan banyak cakra '_sial'_ batin mereka bersamaan. Dengan cepat madarapun menghentakkan telapak tangannya keperut mereka berdua.

"heh kalian piker aku tanpa persiapan, aku telah mempelajari ini dari kuil nanako bahwa aku dapat disegel dibulan, tetapi aku sudah menemukan caranya, dengan menyegel kalian maka disaat kalian dibangkitkan kembali maka itu juga akan membangkitkanku juga, hahaha" tawa madara dengan kerasnya sambil tertarik kearah bulan yang bercahaya terang.

Sedangkan untuk naruto dan sasuke perlahan-lahan mereka berubah menjadi batu, mereka hanya dapat merutuki kesialan mereka, di belakang mereka muncul para alliansi sinobi yang tampak bahagia karna melihat madara tersegel di bulan.

"YAH KITA MENANG…"

"AKHIRNYA KITA MENANG JUGA"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para aliansi yang sangat bahagia, tetapi hinata yang melihat kearah naruto dan sasuke di kejutkan karena setengah badan mereka telah berubah menjadi batu.

"NARUTO-KUN.." teriaknya dengan kuat melihat keadaan di depannya

Teriakan dari hinata mengalihkan semua orang dan para kage dan melihat kearah naruto dan sasuke.

'a..apa yang terjadi" sahut beberapa shinobi

"ternyata kalian sudah sadar rupanya" sahut naruto menghadap kearah matahari terbit.

"apa yang terjadi..?"Tanya sang yondaime hokage mewakili semua orang di tempat tersebut

"setelah kami menyegel madara kami terkena serangan terakhir madara, baiklah cukup penjelasannya, untuk kalian setelah kami tersegel sepenuhnya segela kami kembali dari luar dengan segel terkuat kalian sehingga tidak ada orang yang bias membukanya karena kebangkitan kami nantinya akan membangkitkan medara juga, dan ingat tetaplah bersatu seperti sekarang, tidak ada lagi perbedaan, aliansi shinobi harus tetap bersatu dan menjaga perdamaian di muka bumi ini ingatlah itu." Kata dan nasehat naruto sebelum ia terlebih dahulu berubah menjadi batu.

"semoga kalian berhasil" sahut sasuke yang kemudian menyusul naruto menjadi batu.

Sedangkan dengan aliansi shinobi mereka sangat sedih karna ditinggalkan oleh pahlawan mereka tetapi yang paling tampak kesedihannya adalah para teman naruto dan sasuke dan hokage mereka yang sampai menangis,

"seperti yang telah dipesankan oleh anakku kita harus menyegel mereka dari luar, aku telah memikirkan segel apa yang layak tetapi aku memerlukan bantuan beberapa orang, kazekage gara,shodaime hokage kuharap kalian mau membantuku" kata minato dengan perasaan sedih.

"baiklah apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya shodaime kepada minato.

"baiklah aku ingin kazekage gara membuat sebuah piramida dengan naruto dan sasuke di dalamnya dan menyegelnya dengan segel roh seperti kepada edo tensei karna itu cukup kuat untuk menahannya kemudian aku akan membuat segel-segel berlapis klan uzumaki yang pernah aku pelajari di sekitar piramida kemudian shodaime kuharap membuat empat buah pohon besar yang menghadap keempat penjuru mata angin agar memudahkanku membuat segel sensorik"jelas minato dengan panjang lebar

"ha'I" sahut mereka bersamaan

Gara kemudian membuat sebuah piramida dengan naruto dan sasuke didalamnya kemudiann melapisinya dengan segel roh seperti saat melawan mizukage dan perlahan aksara-aksara semesta perlahan mengelilingi piramida tersebut, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh minato yang melakukan heandseal yang sangat panjang dan cepat kemudian menghentakkan tangannya kea rah piramida kemudian secara perlahan lambing uzumaki muncul kearah selatan, lambing matahari kearah timur,dan bilan kearah barat dan ketiga symbol iti dihubungkan oleh satu garis yang melingkari dia melanjutkan membentuk heandseal yang rumit kemudian menghentakkannya kebawah dan perlahan muncul cahaya ungu yang mengelilingi mengelilingi piramida kemudian minato membuat henseal kembali dan menghentakkannya ketanah kemudian muncil kembali cahaya berwarna merah yang mengelilingi piramida, kemudian minato melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya kemudian cahaya biru mengelilingi piramuda tersebut. Minato kemudian member tanda kepada shodaime kemudian shodaime membentuk heandseal dan muncul 4 pohon yang menghadap keempat penjuru mata angin setinggi 50 meter kemudian minato mengambil 4 kunai bercabangnya dan menempelkannya ke setiap pohon, secara perlahan kunai tersebut masuk ke arah pohon

"akhirnya selesai juga" kata minato dengan nafas kellelahan

"dengan ini kalian dapat dengan bebas masuk melalui kekkai tersebut tetapi apabila kalian memiliki niat buruk maka kekkai tersebut akan langsung menahan gerakan kalian."sambung sang yondaime

Kemudian semua shinobi mengangguk, setelah hari tersebut dibentuklah system pemerintahan baru kelima Negara besar bersatu dan membentuk pemerintahan baru yang dipimpin seorang highkage, dan gokage sebagai perwakilan highkage disetiap Negara untuk posisi highkage pertama diisi oleh naruto sebagai highkage dan sasuke sebagai wakil haighkage sebagai penghargaan aras jasa mereka, dan untuk posisi haighkage diisi olleh tsunade senju sebagai haighkage dan raikage A sebagai wakilnya, kemudian posisi hokage digantikan oleh kakashi dan posisi raikage digantikan oleh darui.

Sejak hari itu diadakan upacara penghormatan di piramida teersebut sebagai bentuk penghargaan setiap tahunnya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'10.000 years letter

.

.

.

.

Sekarang issei sedang mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dikelasnya dengan tiduran totapi dia langsung terbangun setelah mendengar salah satu materi yang menurutnya aneh dari gurunya.

"baiklah untuk pelajaran berikutnya adalah tentang sejarah daerah konoha, menurut cerita daerah tersebut bahwa dulu ada peradaban ninja dan ada dua ninja terkuat pada saat itu, dan pernah terjadi perang besar maka kedua nunja tersebutpun berhasil mengalahkan dalang perang itu tetapi tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut tentang keadaan mereka berdua dan masyarakat dari daerah-daerah yang dianggap asal-asal ninja dahulu yaitu konoha,kiri,kumo,suna,dan melakukan ritual penhormatan kedaerah tempat perang terdahulu yang terdapat piramida besar dan 4 pohon terbesar didunia. Masyarakat ….."

Issei jadi terpikir perkataan gurunya tersebut, baru kali ini dia mendengarr di jepang ada piramida.

'lebih banyak kutanyakan kepada bucho nanti.' Pikirnya sambil kembali tiduran di mejanya.

.

.

.di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib

.

.

.

Kalo ada hari yang aneh bagi penerus gremory ini hari ini adalah salah satunya dimana paragenya yang paling mesum sebagai perwujutan hawa nafsu ini sedang seriusnya mencari buku-buku di ruangan ini dan membacanya, dan anehnya dari tadi dia selalu bergumam 'piramida' yang biasanya 'oppai', tentu ini membuatnya bingung.

"hah…aku menyerah…bucho apakah kau tahu ada piramida di jepang?"

Terjawab sudah…ternyata hal itu yang sedang dicari parage-nya yang satu ini. Rias tersenyum melihat paragenya yang satu ini, dia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku using dari dalam lacinya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada issei. Issei kemudian menerima buku itu kemudian membaca judulnya.

"syair ramalan' gumam issei dengan pelan membacakan judul buku tersebut.

"yap..disitu tertulis tentang piramida yang ingin kamu tanyakan, buku itu hanya di beberkan di antara para ninja saja dulu tetapi, buku itu dimiliki nii-samaku dari petinggi ninja, karna aku tertarik makanya kuambil bukunya, bacalah."kata rias kepada issei.

"hm.'.piramida di arah barat daya konoha adalah tempat tersegelnya dua pahlawan dunia shinobi, piramida itu dilindungi oleh segel-segel berlapis yang diciptakan oleh youndaime hokage untuk menjaga agar piramida itu tidak terbuka, karena apabila piramida itu terbuka maka musuh bebuyutan mereka akan bangkit juga'"issei kemudian membolak-balik halamannya dan terhenti disuatu lembaran yang dilipat, kemudian dia membuka lipatan itu dan membacanya.

"' _dibawah terang penuh malam keseimbangan akan hancur,peperangan akan kembali dimulai, para penghuni lain juga akan ikut, kehancuran yang sesungguhnya akan tiba, kedamaian atau kehancuran yang kekallah kelahiran-nya, bulan dan matahari akan bersatu sekali lagi, peperangan terakhir, akan tiba saatnya." _Demikianlah yang dibaca issei

"hei, bucho apa maksudnya ini, aku samasekali tidak mengerti?"Tanya issei dengan depresinya.

Sedangkan rias hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk .

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau maksud bacaan itu issei bahkan nii-samaku juga tidak mengerti."jawab rias

"hah…mungkin aku akan pulang dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi" keluh issei sambil berdiri dan pergi kearah pintu

"istirahat yang banyaklah issei"sahut rias dari mejanya samba berjalan kearah kamar mandi klub-nya.

.

.

Unknown place

.

.

Tampaklah ada seseorang yang terbang dengan sayap-sayap iblisnya di atas langit sambil memandang kebawah dengan seringaian senangnya.

"heh…sebentar lagi, mata yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, dan juga sel-sel yang kuat apabila digabungkan maka akan sangat menguntungkan maka aku tidak akan terkalahkan oleh siapapun, memang shinobi 'itu' bisa dimanfaatkann untuk memecahkan semua segelnya…HAHAHAHAH."

Tawa gilanya keluar dengan sadis dan kemudian pergi terbang menembus gelabnya malam.

.

TBC


End file.
